


Christmas Getaway

by Only1Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Snowed In, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only1Sterek/pseuds/Only1Sterek





	Christmas Getaway

“Oh my God, why’s it so cold!” Stiles shivered as he rolled over, reaching for Derek in the bed. He moved arm across the bed feeling around, looking for him but found nothing but ruffled covers that were losing there warmth. He raised himself up on an elbow pulling the covers up over him for warmth and squinted as his sleepy eyes adjusted to the daylight. Bright light poured in through the bedroom window that a naked Derek was staring out of. Stiles looked him up and down.

“Oooff! That ass! Hmm hmmm.” Stiles groaned mostly to himself unable to tear his eyes away from Derek’s rear as he thought about the night before. Derek smiled out of the window but said nothing, pretending not to hear.

“Come and look at this.” Derek said

“I am looking. And I loooovvve what I’m seeing. Derek looked over his shoulder at Stiles who gave him a look of pure lust that begged him to come back to bed. It was so tempting.

“Just come and look at this.” Derek said with a nod toward the window. Stiles complained quietly to himself for a second.

“We’ve got plenty of time for that don’t worry.” Stiles huffed as he wrapped himself tightly in the bed covers and tip toed over the bare wooden floor to the window and joined Derek on the rug. He had intended to open the covers to wrap around Derek but it went out of his mind when he saw the scene outside. 

“Woah.” Stiles said stunned. “Awesome. I’ve gotta go outside.” He added giddily, throwing off the the bed covers and leaving them in a pile on the rug, he bounced across the bed to pick up his clothes from where they’d been thrown during the previous nights passion. Struggling to contain his excitement he pulled his jeans on, threw on a shirt and his trainers and ran outside.

Stiles looked wide eyed around the snow covered landscape. It was like a scene straight out of a Christmas movie. The log cabin set perfectly deep in the woods, far away the distractions of civilisation and the bright lights and Christmas carols, not to mention all the usual supernatural goings on of Beacon Hill. Derek’s idea of a Christmas break, a few days away, just the two of them in quiet seclusion. The snow covered the ground as far as the eye could see, Stiles looked around, his initial excitement had given way to a kind of awe, he couldn’t believe all of this had fallen in one night. He’d seen snow before but never anything like this. It was unreal. The scene was picturesque, the forest was still, not a breath of wind moved through the trees, the only movement was the gently falling of small flakes of snow that fluttered and fell gently to the ground. Stiles walked to the edge of the balcony, leaned over and opened his mouth catching snowflakes on his tongue, loving the cold feeling before the cool flakes turned to water as they came in to contact with the heat of his mouth. 

“Stiles, look.” Stiles heard Derek speak from further around the cabin, Stiles started to speak as he turned his head to look at him.

“Derek, this is so co-.” Stiles failed to complete his sentence as a snowball exploded against the side of his face, partly filling his open mouth with snow.

“Oh, oh, woah, oooh, that’s soooo cold. Derek you dick. That’s freezing.” Stiles spat snow from his mouth and danced around on the spot frantically wiping rapidly melting snow from his neck as drips of it ran down his back and chest. 

“Oh give up.” Derek shook his head at Stiles. “It’s only snow, it’s water, but colder.”

“I’m from California, I’ve hardly ever seen snow close up before. The coldest thing I’ve ever known is the freezer. Well Lydia’s heart gave it a good run for it’s money for a while…” Stiles didn’t finish that thought as he wiped the last of the snow drips from his chest.

“You are so gonna pay for that, Der.” Stiles said scooping up snow from the balcony edge and packing it in to ball as he leaped down the cabin steps to the forest floor. Derek stood still, his hands behind his back, daring Stiles to throw at him. Stiles snowball sailed clear over Derek’s head and the werewolf stood smiling as it passed him. Stiles bent to pick up more snow as Derek’s second pre-prepared projectile slammed into his neck. Once again Stiles jumped and danced on the spot arching his back and pulling his shirt away from his body to allow the loose snow to fall away.

“I’m gonna end up with frost bitten nipples.” Stiles said and looked up right into Derek’s face. 

“That’s okay, I’ve got something that’ll warm them up.” Derek grabbed Stiles, wrapping his arms round him and kissed him. They stood in the snow embracing for a moment until Stiles stopped.

“You do realise you’re still naked, right?” Stiles said looking deep in to Derek’s smiling eyes. 

“Nobody’s out here to see.” Derek added casually. “And anyway I’d only have to get undressed again when we went back inside.”

“You feel cold.” 

“Well, can you think of anything we can do to warm me up?” Derek asked, a devilish smile playing on his lips that always drove Stiles wild. Stiles slid a hand down Derek’s back and grabbed his ass.

“Hmmm, I think I can come up with something.” Stiles took Derek’s hand and walked him back in to the cabin. “Come on, I’ve got a special Christmas present for you to unwrap.

“I’ve been very nice this year.” Derek said playfully.

“Yeah, well you better be very very naughty for the next few days.” 

They didn’t see the snow very much for the rest of the weekend.


End file.
